


Obliterati

by lea_hazel



Series: Decline and Fall [4]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Libraries, Mind Games, Political Alliances, Poor Life Choices, Power Dynamics, Revaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Verity goes looking for something to read and has an uncomfortably close encounter.





	Obliterati

It was almost a month before she dared make a second entrance into the royal library. Though it was lined with books, it rarely seemed to earn that designation and instead served as the King of Revaire's private den, where he occasionally received very select visitors. Most of the royal business was conducted openly in the throne room, before the watching eyes of gathered petitioners. The library, then, was the proverbial back room in which quiet deals were made. In that capacity she had even more desire to be in it than before, but at the moment, she was simply looking for a quiet place to read.

Verity's private collection of books was tragically insufficient, and she'd not yet had the opportunity to summon book dealers to the Old Palace to expend her allowance on. Going out to market in the city was so obviously out of the question that she didn't even bother asking. Eventually she hoped to train one of her staff to recognize her personal tastes well enough that she could send them on shopping expeditions in her place. Other than reading, there were not very many private activities with which she could amuse herself on days when she had no social engagements.

She took her time scouring the shelves. Though everything was kept in immaculate condition and the leather bindings were beautiful, the contents of the collection were eclectic, to say the least. There were very few histories, she was disappointed to note, though not precisely surprised. Fiction also didn't rate much, although there were a few volumes of notable Jiyelian poetry, and some plays with names she didn't recognize. Deep down, she was hoping for something scandalous. Or, if not truly scandalous, at least a book with a title that would give her old nurses back in Arland heart palpitations. Surely there was something in Revaire for her to read that would break her mother's heart.

The Old Palace was built to old Revairian standards, and the rooms' dimensions didn't always align with modern notions. This was no less true in those rooms, like the library, that had been redecorated and converted from their original use. The ceilings in particular were very high, and accordingly the bookshelves it had been fitted with also rose well above her head, although Verity didn't count herself particularly short. She squinted up at the higher shelves, and thought she could make out a half-familiar title. The room was empty and she was alone, so she didn't think much about rising to her tip-toes and trying to pry the book out of the shelf with her fingertips, which were all she could reach it with.

"Do you need a hand?"

She squeaked, and tumbled back down to the soles of her feet, cursing herself internally.

King Hyperion was standing just behind her. How a man that size could move so quietly was beyond mortal ken. She discounted the idea that she'd been so absorbed in her search that she'd quite forgotten where she actually was. Now he was regarding her from his towering height with something like a smile, and Verity felt an odd shiver creep down her spine.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, resorting to a catch-all response while she tried to put order to her muddled thoughts.

"You're quite brave," said the King. "I must admit I didn't expect to see you in here today. Or ever, to be frank."

Verity lowered her lashes, clasped her hands before her, and drew one foot back. "Is it not allowed?" she asked softly.

He scowled, which was somehow a more comfortable expression on his face than the smile of before. "Now, let's have none of that," he said sternly. "I'm well-informed of what you're capable of, little princess. Don't play-act at me."

"Your library," said Verity, "is disgracefully under-supplied."

"That's more like it," he said. "Your disapproval is noted."

"I was only looking for something to read," said Verity. "I'm almost certain that is not against the law."

"You're quite right," replied the King. "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Something that will give my mother the vapors," she said, before she could think better of it.

King Hyperion laughed. Not a small, polite laugh suited for diplomatic interactions. Nor, either, a curt and wry laugh reserved for quips delivered at literate dinner parties. It was a full laugh of genuine amusement and surprise, and the sound was far more pleasant than the man had any right to be. It made Verity's pulse flutter uncomfortably.

"I aim to amuse," she said, by way of a deflection.

He took hold of her face with one hand, his thumb brushing over her cheek, and said, "Does your mother not consider your presence here in my kingdom to be reason enough for despair?"

"It broke her heart," said Verity quietly.

She broke away from his intense scrutiny and turned her face to one side.

Leaning down to speak softly in her ear, Hyperion said, "You could have married the Wellin boy."

He was quite right, of course, which was an altogether infuriating quality in a man. The sound of his voice so close to her made her shiver, too. And since he was standing just there she was almost sure he could feel her do it, though it wasn't by choice. It was a weakness, and weaknesses were made to be exploited.

It was a palpable relief to her when he finally drew back.

"I'll see about enriching the library to the lady's specifications," said the King, "possibly."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Verity, and dipped into a tiny curtsy.

"Run along, now, little princess," he said in reply. "You must have other business to attend to. I certainly do."

She grasped her volumes of poetry by the armful and made her undignified retreat. She would take them back to her own private parlor and hole up in there until her maids came along to dress her for dinner. With the luck this day was supplying her with, she could count on the King to be present for the meal, too, though he was more often absent. She would have to look immaculate, though in a subtle enough way that it would not draw the wrong kind of attention. She couldn't be seen to be _obviously_  trying to draw attention, after all, not if she wanted to keep her head. Perhaps even literally. But if she couldn't win a match of wits when he was right there in front of her, at least she could arrive as well-armed and armored as her resources and position allowed.

Truth be told, Verity was no longer certain what type of game she was now playing. She only knew that if victory was so much as within her sights, she couldn't help but try and grasp for it. If only the library had been a little more well-furnished, perhaps she needn't have resorted to such ludicrous lengths to keep her mind occupied.


End file.
